


There Can Only Be One

by mayanaise



Category: rinsenpai
Genre: Gen, IM SO SORYRYWUOEIfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayanaise/pseuds/mayanaise
Summary: Who will put a stop to this





	There Can Only Be One

**Author's Note:**

> NO DISRESPECT TO ERYN OR RIN THIS IS JOK

The heat was unbearable. Eryn was doing her daily patrol of the town, and everything was ordinary. People would shy away from her stare, scared of her wrath. Eryn was the sheriff in this town. No one dared challenge her tyranny.

Everyone knew that Eryn was the biggest Hanayo fan.

Down here in Kayo-town, there’s no room for argument. Anyone who dares to step up ends up in the County Jail, or worse, dead. 

Eryn’s walking down the dirt road, when she sees a tall figure in the distance. The figure sits proud on a horse, challenging Eryn with an unwavering stare. Eryn laughs at this, knowing that this person is going to end up bleeding on the ground. Nothing can beat the Eryn Cerise.

The figure draws closer, and draws more attention from the townspeople. There are now whispers throughout the town, anxious to see what will happen. The person becomes clear, and seems to be a girl. 

She stands proudly with a Ruby Kurosawa wig and a christmas penguin sweater. She hops off her horse, and draws her gun.

“Well well well, what is this?” Eryn taunts.

“I am Rin. A lone ranger who adores Hanayo. I can’t stand to see you run Kayo-town anymore, so have come to take the title,” Surprisingly, it’s a deep baritone that rings through the town. Eryn raises her eyebrow.

“You have guts to show your face around here. But, you will never take my place,” Eryn says. Rin pulls his gun up and lines it with Eryn. Eryn mimics this motion.

“There can only be one,” Rin challenges. “I will spare this town of your ruthless authority,”

“I would like to see you try,” Eryn spits.

The next 3 seconds go by in slow motion. They simultaneously pull the trigger, but alas, the bullet hits Eryn first. 

The people gathered begin to cheer. They are overjoyed, it’s over. Eryn Cerise’s terrible reign is over, they can now live in harmony.


End file.
